A promise to the stars
by FugiwaraYumi
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke watch their love blossom like a sakura in the spring. Rated M x3


**A Promise to the stars**

[sentences in the middle of * are thoughts]

**Chapter one**

**Nice to see you again, dobe.**

Third person P.O.V. (Point Of View)

Naruto couldn't believe. Two years trying to find Sasuke and there he was, in that dark day, willing to fight with him, to solve things. So many time, imagining this moment, rehearsing what he would say and do, picturing how he would react and yet, Naruto's head was empty, all the thoughts vanished.

In that moment, silence took over the forest. No bird dared to fly, no tree dared to shake their green leafs. There was only the noise of Naruto's breathing.

Naruto's P.O.V.

What should I do!? He's here, facing me. The moment I so long waited, the moment when I'll be able to fulfil my promise.

Wow, he's changed since that time we meet in orochimaru's hiding place. His expression looks so much softer now.

"Sasuke…" Is this all I can say!? Can't I move!?

Sasuke's P.O.V.

It seems the dobe remains the same.

"Nice too see you again, dobe." It is, it's really nice to see him again. I had forgot how rebel his blond hair was, how shiny his eyes are, how annoying that orange suit is.

Is he crying? No… he's angry. Angry at me.

Third person's P.O.V.

Sasuke was wrong. Naruto was angry, not at the Sharingan user, but at himself. Angry for not being able to say anything, not being able to get closer to Sasuke, to hug him. Not being able to say to him how much he missed him and how much he mattered.

"I don't want to fight you. My target is Konoha." Said Sasuke, never changing is expression.

"You know very well that if you are targeting Konoha, you are targeting me!" The blond boy screamed letting a tear fall from he's eye to the floor.

Sasuke look to where the tear fell.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Why doesn't that ahou see I don't want to hurt him. Can't he just forget about that village which made me hate and kill my own brother? A village that lied to me all my life!

"I don't want to hurt you."

Third person's P.O.V.

"Liar! You are dying to kill me!" Naruto screamed as loud as he could.

"Shut up." Said Sasuke calmly.

"You left the village and everybody! You hurt Kakashi and Sakura! You hurt me! Why!? Because you wanted to revenge on someone who didn't even care! I cared! God dam it! I would've given my life for you! You are my best friend!". Naruto was now in the floor, to tired to continue speaking.

"I told you to shut up" Said Sasuke in such a low tone of voice that Naruto hardly heard.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

He just doesn't get it. How could he? He hasn't been trough what I have. I don't want to hurt him. I… never felt like this.

Third Person's P.O.V.

Sasuke remained calm while Naruto cried furiously, punching the floor.

All the awkwardness felt before had been replaced by sadness.

Sasuke started walking towards the blond boy. He didn't even seem to notice that movement.

Now in front of Naruto, Sasuke fell with his knees in the floor and, with a finger, he made the blond look at him. For a moment the Sharingan user became softer than he had ever been, and, withought thinking, he hugged Naruto like Kakashi would hold Iruka, softly and passionately.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Did he just… Is he… He's hugging me!? What the hell!?

Though, his skin so soft. He's touch is actually calming me. I wish I could stay like this forever.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I'm holding him in my arms. I can't understand how I got here. I just… saw him in such pain that all I wanted to do was hold him close to me, fell his touch.

He always smells nice. I've lost track of how many times I've tried to smell as good as him.

This isn't me. What's happening..?

Third person's P.O.V.

Suddenly the hug stopped. Sasuke let go of Naruto, confused. The blond was beyond confused, was static, paralysed, in shock. Non of the two boys knew what motivated that sudden prove of affection.

"Someone's coming." Sasuke got up and backed away from Naruto. The kyubi holder just stood still, also alarmed.

Suddenly seven Anbu Root appeared from the shadows. " What do you want?" Asked Sasuke who knew who they were and who sent them. The masked did not speak.

"Answer me!" Screamed Sasuke, instantly looking at Naruto. He didn't know, still, what Konoha had done to Sasuke and Itachi. He didn't belong in that fight where only one group could live.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Who the heck are they, Teme?" Really… who are they? They seem to be Anbu. And Sasuke seems to know them.

I never noticed but Sasuke looks so cute when he's angry. That's not Sasuke's way of being. He hardly seems affected by something but this time…

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I'm sure those bastards were sent by him. I wish Naruto wasn't here. If he wasn't I could just kill these S.O.B. withought being afraid for Naruto's life.

Shit! That dobe's just sitting there looking at me. Can't he understand the situation?

I know what to do..

Third person's P.O.V

"Naruto. Do me a favour and fuck off outta here! Your just shitting the hole situation!"

"what the fuck did you just say, teme!?"

"go, go damn it! Stop being an annoying bastard!"

The blond boy got up. "I swear this time I'll kick your arse so hard you wont be able to sit for the rest of your life!" Naruto screamed furiously. Suddenly he started running towards Sasuke.

Everything seemed slower than normal. Naruto was running towards Sasuke who was ready to defend. The seven jounin placed themselves around the two boys. They each laced a seal on the floor and disappeared.

After that the floor exploded violently around Naruto and Sasuke.

The forest would've become quiet again if it wasn't for Sakura's screams, who had seen what happened there. She started going towards Konoha as fast as she could, to tell Tsunade and the other what she saw.

Did they survive?

**Second chapter**

**Get away you perv!**

Naruto's P.O.V

What the heck? What happened? My head, damn it! Hurts. Am I dreaming? No. am I dead? Everything's dark. And cold.

Weird. I feel someone's presence here.

"If your wondering if you're dead, don't. You're not."

That voice... Sasuke!

"There was an explosion. We fell to this place. Looks like a cavern or something. The rocks stoped there, in the ceiling. If it wasn't for this place we would be dead."

Dead!? How will he get outta here!?

Where's he? "Sasuke! Where are you, teme?"

Third person's P.O.V

Naruto got up and started walking, blindly, trough the dark. Suddenly he tripped on something and fell.

The floor was softer then he had imagined. The blond boy put his hand on a rock but all the floor jumped.

"what are you?" screamed Naruto when he realized he was above something alive.

"Sasuke. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Sasuke said sarcastically. "and that bellow your hand his my dick."

Naruto stood still, analyzing that sentence. He understood two things: first, he had found Sasuke, second, he was touching him in a place where only girls could touch boys, except for Kakashi and Iruka, course.

"Nooo! Shit! Get away you perve!" the blond boy screamed while getting away from Sasuke.

"Yes, I was sexually assaulted by you but I'm the pervert. Makes perfect sense, you dobe."

"Shut up!"

"Denki no hi."

"What the hell did you…" Naruto stoped when he saw little flames appear throughout the cavern, illuminating what. Before, was nothing but unexisting space.

The two boys realized they were closer then they thought. So close that they could feel each others breath in their face.

"You should back away a bit." Said Sasuke calmly, almost seducingly.

"Why would I back away!?"

"You're blushing." Naruto almost screamed when his forever rival said that. As quick as he could Naruto turned his back on Sasuke.

It was true. He knew he was red as a tomato. Somehow, every time he got close to Sasuke that happened. The worse part was that that time Sasuke actually noticed.

"Don't think I feel something for you. It's just hot in here."

"I didn't say you did, dobe."

"Great."

They just stood there, in the semi-dark, not to dark but nothing compared to the cheerful sunlight.

Naruto and Sasuke might have had a lot of differences but one of the biggest between them had to be the patience.

"We need to get outta here! I can't take it any longer!"

"I admire your patience" Said Sasuke, once again, sarcastically.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" another blond appeared from nothing. They both started concentrating chackra in the originals Naruto hand. Was he going to make a rasengan?

The blue ball made of concentrated chackra was now ready to crush anything. Naruto got realy to run but before he could do nything Sasuke appeared and grabbed Naruto's hand making the blond stop the jutsu.

"Look over there."

Naruto did as he was told.

"Destructive seals. One little touch and we'll be dead. There's more, I think." Sasuke said.

"I don't mind dying."

"Why would you say that?"

Naruto pulled his hand to himself so he could get lose of Sasuke's grip. He turned his back on the dark haired boy and walked away until he stopped and sat near a little flame.

Naruto's P.O.V

"Damn it, Sasuke! Why did you…" Wow, what the hell! When did he take his shirt off..

I wish I had those abs. gah, I wish I was like him. Tall musculated, handsome, perfect.

Maybe if I get close he'll let me touch his chest, his face, his lips…

Like I thought! He's chest… his skin's so soft and warm. Ang his lips, so fleshy.

"Why are you touching me?"

I'm not touching him… Ahhhhh!!! I'm touching him! I'm touching his lips! Fuck!

Third Person P.O.V

Naruto rolled over grabbing his head with his hands. What had just happened? Was Naruto craving to touch Sasuke?

Whatever happened Sasuke stood impassive.

"What are you doing, teme?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Trying to sleep… We'll, I was making a pillow until you interrupted me."

"…"

The blond had nothing to say. What would he explain to Sasuke? That in that moment he wanted him?

The two boys fell asleep. They both knew they needed to trust in Konoha for "she" was the only one who could help them.

It was weird to wake up and not see the sun. there wasn't time inside that cave. Only darkness and… Sasuke!

Naruto couldn't believe. He hadn't move but somehow he was cuddled with the black haired boy.

"Ói, teme." Said the blond softly then he poked the other in the nose.

Once again that feeling returned. Naruto was yet again wanting to touch Sasuke. He ran his finger trough the sleeping boy's lips. He got closer to catch Sasuke's sent. That close was impossible to resist. Naruto went for the kiss.

Naruto's lips were now only seconds away from his desire. Suddenly he stopped, not to give up but to appreciate the moment. It felt so right, like that was suppose to be the way things should of always been.

Harder to resist, harder to think, harder to breath. Naruto licked his lips sensually.

**Chapter 3**

**What's he thinking now..?**

"To close, don't you think, dobe?"

"Holly fucking mother of god damn it! Why the fuck did you scared me like this, Sasuke!?"

Naruto was standing, right next to the shiny flame. Unable to think or talk straight. Not because Sasuke woke up but because of what he was going to do. Of what he felt when he was so close to kiss Sasuke.

"Scare you? Naruto, you were the one that was to close. I should be the one that got scared. Were you going to kiss me?"

"Kiss you!? No! Not in a million years!!!"

"Of course~ you weren't..!

An awkward silence settled up around the two boys. The blond one was mentally slapping himself, confused by what he had done and what he had felt. The black haired boy was…

Sasuke's P.O.V

He was seriously going to kiss me. I should of stopped him earlier but… his smell… was amazing! The worse part is I liked the fact that e came that close to me.

What's he thinking now..?

Naruto's P.O.V

What's happening, damn it!? What's wrong with me!?

Damn Sasuke! Speaking of which! He told me to fuck off! And insulted me! I still need to kick his ass. Yep, no thinking about what happened. Think that I need to kick his ass.

That's it…

"Why did you told me to go away before? Did you really not want there?"

That's all I can say? Why can't I be mean to him now? Why… Fuck!

"Of course not. I…I didn't want you to get hurt. Those guys were dangerous and if I fought with them you would accidentally get hurt. I care about you. I care about a lot. Al I want is to be your friend, like I used to be. Naruto, you matter to me."

Sasuke… "You never stopped being my friend! Not even for one second!

"the truth is, Naruto, I think I'm inlo… Nevermind!"

He's inlo? What's that? Was he going to say inlove? By who?

Third person's P.O.V

The awkward silence was no more. It was replaced by a violent noise that came from Naruto's stomage.

"Are you hungry?"

"My stomage says so."

"here, grab these." Sasuke trew two pills towards the blond boy.

Naruto looked confused as he grabbed the green and yellow pills in his hand.

"Food and water pills."

"Oh, that's what this is. Hmmm, thank you, Sasuke."

"Go to sleep now. It's earlier than you think."

"Good night…" * Sasuke *

Non of the boys sleep. Though their body and mind needed to rest they couldn't sleep. Something was keeping them awake. A strong feeling that, for them, was new and weird. What was it?

They just stood there, lying on the floor, thinking of each other, tenderly.

**Chapter 4**

**A BUG!**

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"It's morning now."

"How can you tell?"

"Feel the animals. Only now they have started to move."

"Oh…"

"Are you still hungry?"

"Not any more."

"Good."

"So… What are we going to do?"

"No idea."

Naruto opened his eyes. Right next to him there was Sasuke, with no shirt, lying on the floor with his arm on his face and pressing his left foot against the floor making him look sexier. God-like.

"The weather is ok today."

"Naruto, were inside a cave…"

"Oh, yeah, right. Forgot"

Naruto grabbed a little of dirt with his right hand. *Inside a cave…*

Naruto's eyes open widely. Suddenly he looked at his hand. That feeling he had… The feeling of something touching his hand… It was… a…

"BUG!"

Naruto screamed as high as he could while he jumped to Sasuke's lap making the other scream of pain.

"WHAT?"

"A BUG!"

"All that fuss because of a bug?"

"I… I'm… I'm afraid of… bugs…"

"…"

"What? I'm human you know?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"You are on my lap…"

"Shit!"

Naruto flushed and tried to stand but a hand pulled him back. Sasuke's hand pulled him back.

"Naruto…"

"Yes..?" said Naruto still flushed.

"I've been thinking a lot about this… and… Naruto, you've always been the most important thing for me, just, when I was young I wanted revenge so I got passed it. But now, I'm wise enough to know what I feel and the truth is…"

"Sasuke! Don't say more! You are just making this so you can hurt me! What did you do to me? Everytime I'm near you I blush and I fell like I wanna touch you and kiss you. When you touch me I feel so good! What is that? Is that a jutsu!?"

"That, Naruto, is called love. And just for you to know, I love you too!"

"Love? Like in love love?"

"Like in the feeling Kakashi and Iruka share… Love."

"Sasuke…" Naruto hugged Sasuke softly and started crying. " I've suffered so much…"

"I know, Naruto. But you won't suffer anymore. I'm here now and I'll never leave. I Love you!"

Sasuke broke free of the hug, softly, The sharingan user kissed the blonds lips. Sasuke licked the other's lips asking for entrance which, moments later, was granted. Both tongues were in sintony, rubbing passionately against each other, softly discovering the pleasures of tongue kissing. Sasuke's hand slipped trough Naruto's body, trough his skin that seemed silk, till it reached his objective.

"Sasuke!" moaned Naruto while taking his cloth off. The other caressed Naruto's cock, now hard. Sasuke started licking the blonds nipples which instantly got hard. Slowly he started going down, first licking his chest, then he's tummy more musculate then he had ever imagined and finaly the other's dick. At first only licking the head but then he putted it all in his mouth and started blowing Naruto fast.

"Ah! Sasuke! That's… ah!"

Sasuke moved faster while Naruto moaned with pleasure.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped.

"why..?"

Sasuke grabbed the blond boy and made stand in a dog-like position. He then started licking the others entrance. Then he approached the other's ear and said "Do you have lub? No, so don't complain. I'm doing all I can so it doesn't get to painful."

Before Naruto could say anything Sasuke slid his cock trough the blonds entrance. Naruto screamed of pain while several tears fell from his eyes. The biggest pain he had ever felt. Seemed like he's ass had been ripped. Each movement felt like a thousand blades. The pain was horrible but the feeling of being in that situation with Sasuke was stronger. The pain started transforming into pleasure.

"Sasuke's inside me! Amazing!"

Both boys were breathing hard, unable to think. Two bodies moving together.

Sasuke started licking Naruto's ear while starting moving faster.

"Naruto" he panted "Come… with me…"

Suddenly the two boys screamed in unison, stopping, breathing heavily.

Sasuke lay down on the floor. Naruto, sweating, lay down beside him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Chapter 5**

**Wake up. Hey, Naruto!**

The night was beautiful. Silent, pleasant. The stars shined more than ever.

Naruto sit down shocked by what he was seeing… the sky! They were in Naruto's house. Was that a dream or was the cave episode the dream? Where was Sasuke?

"I see you have awaken."

Sasuke entered the room, slowly.

"What happened?" asked Naruto sincerely happy for seeing he was there.

"Right after you fell asleep I heard a lot of noise above us. Tsunade was warned by sakura that we were here. They inspetioned the area and they felt us. A special team came right away to take the explosive seals. After that we got out. Because of our state they let me come with you to your house but tomorrow I'll have trouble for sure."

"I won't let them do anything to you!"

Sasuke approached the bed.

"Do you know you look adorable at the moonlight?"

"Do you know you look sexy all the time?" replied Naruto.

Naruto laid down again on the bed.

"Are you tired?"

"A bit. Can you lay down next to me? Please?"

Sasuke accepted the request.

They just stood there, laing on the bed, next to each other, holding hands.

"Where will we be in tree years? Will we still be together?"

"Naruto, do you usually look at the stars?"

"Yeah…"

"So you notice they aren't always in the same place. Like them we also change. We change friends, house, favourite foods, etc. Everything changes. It's normal. You can't ask will we be. You have to ask if you want to. If you do you'll stay like you want to. If you want to be with me forever you will be."

"Sasuke, I'm afraid…"

"Look at the stars. I promise I'll never hurt you again nor leave you. But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise that you will love forever."

"I promise!"

"Good night, Naruto."

"I love you, Sasuke!"

"I love you too." * I really do*

The end.


End file.
